Take Off
by luvsanime02
Summary: What is there to do after finally uniting all of humanity? Making sure that it stays that way, of course. This is the ninth, and final, story in Navigation, a fem!Heero series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

########

 **Take Off** by luvsanime02

########

Chapter 1

The situation on L2 calms down much faster than Relena expects. Of course, it helps that the new governor is Hilde Schbeiker. Relena smiles, remembering her surprise and pleasure during their first official meeting. They'd talked for hours, creating a plan in order to actually deal with the rampant poverty still prevalent in some L2 colonies, and how they can help out the economy most there. Hilde's obviously very passionate and dedicated to helping out her people.

And now Relena's received a message from the Sweepers, routed through Heero's email, letting her know that they're carefully monitoring all shipments in space. If there is any suspicious cargo being shipped to a specific colony, they'll notify Relena in order to discuss the best course of action in dealing with the situation.

It's the best reassurance that she could ask for. Relena has no idea why the Sweepers are so willing to work with her, unless that's what Duo's been up to for the past few years, but she's very grateful to have their reassurance.

Speaking of reassurances, with the L4 and L3 governments, and now L2, also backing her, Relena can have more people monitor a lot more imports and exports between colonies. While she doesn't want to control traveling or business between the colonies, Relena does want to monitor shipments for now in order to be sure that no one's trying to start up another war.

Monitoring, not interfering. Help, not control. It's a fine line that Relena is determined not to cross over. Half of the reason why Relena's surrounding herself with people that she trusts is so that she _can_ trust them to tell her if she's crossing that line.

In other good news, with Mars finally willing to fully integrate into the ESUN, this is the perfect time to ratify one set of laws concerning the other planet. The same rules for all of the colonies and Earth; in regards to dealings with Mars, at least. It's the start of finally implementing her plan. Of course, that brings up the trouble of everyone agreeing on what those laws should be, but Relena has no doubt that Milliardo is capable of working that out with little to no help from her.

Earth's ESUN parliament will have no choice but to work with him, and that means they'll have to agree to his demands or risk the colonies being the only ones having an accord with Mars. Which is the last thing that they want to happen, obviously.

Which means, now that Milliardo's willing to speak with them, Earth will have no choice but to comply with Relena's wishes. People like Governor Reckon will now have to deal with the headaches of voting and arguing, and finally settling on one constitution that the entire parliament of Earth will have to agree on.

That part is not Relena's problem anymore. She's arranging everything, but really, she can't do it all by herself. The people will have to all work together now, and become invested in their own futures.

Soon, once agreements can be made with L1 and L5, everyone will be working together towards one goal. Her goal. It's an incredible feeling, and Relena's worried even now that everything will one day collapse around her, though most of her knows that nothing short of a full-out rebellion from _everyone_ would stop things at this point.

Finally, everything's coming together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, you're coming to visit?" Relena asks, happy but mildly confused.

Mariemaia smiles at her on the vid screen. She's definitely amused about something. "The situation on L3 is stable," she says, affecting nonchalance. "I think it's about time that I learn more from an excellent teacher."

Suddenly, Relena knows what she's getting at. "You want to learn politics from me?" She has to admit that she's flattered.

Mariemaia shrugs. "Who else? The only politics I've ever studied outside of a classroom is what Grandfather taught me when I was a child." She doesn't have to say that obviously she wants a different frame of reference now.

"I suppose we could set up something like an internship," Relena agrees, happy at the idea. If she had ever gone looking for a protégé, she couldn't have picked better than Mariemaia. The younger woman could shadow Relena during all of her meetings, and sit in on any important calls.

Actually, having Mariemaia here will be a blessing. Relena can share her workload, and besides, she's interested in what all the other governments will think about Mariemaia's presence. It will change how they choose to act around Relena, that's for sure.

There's nothing wrong with trying, at least. She smiles warmly. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Mariemaia."

Mariemaia sits back in her chair and relaxes. "Thank you, Relena. I'm really looking forward to working with you. I've always admired you."

Her faith in Relena is flattering, she admits, and Relena feels her cheeks flushing. She's used to being idolized by the public, but it's different still being looked up to by someone who's also aware of her faults. "Thank you," she says.

It takes another few weeks, but eventually, Relena has even better news. L1 and L5 have officially agreed to her plans. Not that they would have wanted to miss out, at this point, what with everyone else on board.

Relena's not in the least bit surprised when, right after agreeing to work with her, the L1 and L5 governments come to her with several plans of action, and written agreements between their two governments. She doesn't even have a day to enjoy her triumph before she's swamped with work, and now Relena really can't wait until Mariemaia turns up and there's a second person to look over everything. Still, she couldn't be happier right now.

Not only is her idea actually working, but it's officially going to be put into effect soon. The ESUN parliament of Earth may not truly agree with her, and some of them still don't, but at least they're no longer working against her. L3 and L4 are completely in agreement and actively helping her, L2 is trying to clean itself up for the first time in Relena's memory, and now L1 and L5 are completely on board as well. Milliardo is also working with Relena to strengthen relations between all of them. Everything is turning out even better than she'd hoped.

Well, it's happening much quicker, and with fewer problems, than she'd anticipated, which is a huge relief.

Yes, Relena is thrilled, and scared, and cannot wait for the real negotiations to start.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The United People. That's the title that humanity comes up with for their universal constitution and laws. Heero thinks that it's over-simplified, but she has to admit that it's unlikely to offend or exclude anyone, and that was the whole point to begin with.

It takes everyone over three months just to decide and agree on that, which Heero thinks is beyond ridiculous. But slowly, ever so slowly, agreements are being made. Heero can barely believe it, even though she's been there guarding Relena during all of the boring meetings. Once or twice, Heero's even spoken up in support of one law or another, just to watch someone twitch as they're suddenly reminded that she's still there.

Relena's also being shadowed by Mariemaia, and between the two of them, they're perfectly terrifying, while still maintaining an appearance of regal calm. No one's able to forget who the two of them are, or the power that they hold (whether good or bad being a matter of opinion) over the public.

Favors and debts are also being called in at an astronomical rate now that they're busy with the actual formation of the new government. Heero's been keeping track of these exchanges, and has a list of everyone who owes them something and why. When Relena asks her for a copy, Heero has to admit that the list is only in her head, though she does spend some time typing it down for Relena after her request. It's printed out and hanging on Relena's bedroom wall in a place of honor, and never fails to lift her mood.

Today is a conference call between all the governors of the colonies, plus Zechs. They're being surprisingly cordial with each other. Heero assumes that this is because Zechs supported the colonies all of those years ago, joining White Fang. It doesn't really matter, though it makes for a more pleasant meeting than it would have if Earth's parliament was present as well.

Not that they won't be joining in the talks later on, but this specific meeting is to discuss business taxes between the colonies and Mars. Earth's parliament members would probably complain, except that their current exclusion means less time they have to spend talking with Zechs. He unnerves them almost as much as he effortlessly settles tensions between the colony governors.

Watching him and Relena work together is an interesting dichotomy. Where Zechs is unyielding, Relena gives compromises. Not ones that she wasn't already willing to make, of course. And where Zechs is harsh in his criticisms, Relena is gentle. Most of the parliament prefers to negotiate with Relena, especially when faced with Zechs as their only other option, which is the whole reason why they operate that way when working together, Heero's sure.

Final agreements are still going to take many more months to negotiate. At least a year more, if Heero's guesstimate is correct, but everything _is_ finally coming together. The people are slowly being united under one law. Perhaps the name that they've come up with isn't such a bad idea after all.

For now, the public is surprisingly on board with everything, but their good will could disappear at any moment, depending on the press coverage. Overall, the many governments of the ESUN are rallying around Relena, and more often than not, talks are taking a positive turn.

It's so much more than Heero had expected years ago that they'd be able to accomplish this soon. Her renewed hope in humanity feels good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~~Eight Months Later~~

Of course L2 doesn't start to cause problems until everything has already been decided, and all that they're waiting for are certain governments who still have to sign along the dotted line. To be fair, it's _not_ the L2 government itself that's trying to create new problems, but an underground reactionary group looking to coalesce munitions beyond what's usual for that area.

Heero's on her way to L2 to meet up with Duo, since he's the one who informed her about the problem. Heero is in Baghdad when the news reaches her, checking out another rumor, though she quickly decides that the problem on L2 is more urgent. After all, Duo wouldn't urgently ask Heero to meet up with him if he didn't already have proof of possible trouble brewing.

 _02\. 11128818251522 1191225152214 818201972223 922132322151268_

 _(02. Possible problem sighted. Rendezvous?)_

This means that Heero's traveling back into space once again. She's been going around checking things out anonymously for months now, popping into random Preventers offices, or even personally checking up on certain government officials, and generally making sure that everything's fine.

She really does love no longer being tied down to one area, or being stationed on-planet all of the time. Even though there's so much to explore on Earth, so many different cultures and languages, it's been too long since Heero's routinely traveled around space, and she's missed it.

Whatever this situation on L2 is, she'll deal with it. Hopefully, this won't end like the last mission that Duo asked her to join him on, but Heero doubts that things have gotten so far out of hand. This group, whoever they are, should be too new to be much of a threat just yet.

The shuttle's on autopilot, but Heero's not bored. She's staring out into the vastness of space, marveling at the clarity and multitude of the stars. Nothing compares to the endlessness before her gaze. The Earth looks beautiful, but it's only one small area, one tiny corner of the universe. Heero could look at the stars all day and never grow tired of it, always finding something new to focus on.

Heero leans her head back after determining that there's still time to get a couple of hours of sleep. She could use the rest, and probably won't have much time to get any when she lands.

Never would Heero have thought when she was a child that her life would turn out so well. Or that she'd even live this long, honestly. It's more than enough for her. Relena is forging humanity's future right now, and Heero is here to see it and to help protect it.

She's determined to assist in making that peaceful future happen, and to live the rest of her life safe-guarding this new peace for all of humanity. It's the way that things should be.

Yes, this is the life that Heero never could have even imagined years ago, and now she can't imagine choosing anything else. She's looking forward to seeing what future the rest of her life will bring.


End file.
